The instant invention relates generally to tire repair and more specifically it relates to a chemical sealant device for repairing a flat tire automatically while the tire remains in use on the vehicle.
Numerous tire repair kits have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to remove the tire from the rim and plug up punctures in the tire. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,417 to Placek; 4,317,692 to Niconchuk and 4,710,249 to Roberts all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.